Alpha Mom
by RavynKitsuneHu
Summary: This story just came up in my head so I'll let you guys decide if it should continue posting it here. Anyway, Holo's sister, another wolf goddess, raises Violet as "Cub" until they meet Dietfried Bougainvillea. Rated M just in case. Let's see what madness this story shall breed.


The moon shined brightly in the night sky as I laid there on the ground. My chocolate brown fur ruffling softly in the breeze as I slumbered, the young child laying next to my side. Her long blond hair was ratty and messy, hiding her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She reminded me of the clay dolls humans made the last I had seen them while visiting a town.

She rose suddenly her eyes narrowing as I opened my eyes and gave her a perplexed look before she sprinted away. I huffed a breath and looked up at the sky that hangs above the small island which we lived on.

'How long has it been since I last visited the human world,' I thought curiously as screams tore through the air and I rose up onto my paws. 'CUB!'

Running through the jungles of the island was easy as I bounded across the ground before stopping on a large hill that overlooked the beach. There standing in the middle of a large group of bodies was the cub I had been looking after. I gave a short bark causing her to look towards me when I noticed one other human.

He was tall for a human with long dark blue hair and lime green eyes. His eyes were full of terror as I slowly walked down the hill towards him as he backpedaled and pointed a gun at me. Cub seeing this threw herself at him only to be stopped as I carefully grabbed her mid-air in my maw.

"Cub, we do not attack and **kill** strangers without finding out why they are here first," I grumbled through human speech slowly as she looked at me blankly causing me to sigh before I looked at the man. "I apologize, had I known humans were here I would have stopped her first," I looked at him, my bicolored eyes full of sorrow.

Piercing pain then shot through my body as I dropped Cub who sprinted across the ground towards the shooter with a yell.

" **ENOUGH** ," I growled and shifted to my full size (about 3-5 story building) before snatching up Cub who fought violently against me. "I can handle a small bullet, Cub." I then looked at the blue-haired man again after giving the shaking brunet a glowering look. "Why are you here, human?"

"W-we were in the storm during a battle," he paused carefully, "our ship was destroyed and we were sent adrift to here." I looked at him curiously as I placed the cub down and put a paw lightly over her.

"Stay, Cub," I then grabbed a jacket that was lying on the ground and shifted into my human form. My wolf ears sitting on top of a head of long chocolate hair and my matching wolf tail were the only things to show that I was not human. I carefully pulled on the jacket and buttoned it up before stretching my limbs as all the humans looked in awe. "I do not often don this form, however, I think this sort of situation calls for such." My left leg was still bleeding as I dug my fingers into the hole and ripped out the bullet, allowing it to heal. "I am Sonje the Wolf Goddess of Planteria, plants simply put," I introduced myself as a pipe appeared in my hand as I lightly smoked a few herbs.

"I am Naval Captain Dietfried Bougainvillea of Leiden," the blue-haired man finally calmed down as I hummed before looking at the other living soldiers.

"May I ask what you meant by wolf goddess? There are no gods except the one," a brave soldier who had been hiding behind the one who shot me stepped up as I snorted and looked at him.

"True, you humans believe in your One God who created this world, however, Gaia, herself, has her own powers and abilities. When she first awoke, she decided to split her power amongst her children," I took a puff of smoke as it slowly made shapes to tell my tale.

"Long before humans were evolved as they are now. We "gods" and "goddesses" of nature did our part in the natural world. We lived the lives like the animals to which we look like for the most part, however, occasionally we would get humans who came to worship us." The smoke shifted to a wolf being bowed to by a small village of humans.

"My sister for one was the Wolf Goddess of the Harvest. She spent most of her time in a village for centuries and when they stopped depending on her, turning her into a _story_... she left." Cub watched the smoke with a blank stare even though I knew she was awed and curious. "Typically, we ignore humans, but there also are a few who decided to terrorize humans for their own amusement." The smoke shifted from the wolf to a large lion roaring at fleeing humans, "I was one of the few who decided to stop them since it was not like all of you are bad... just strange."

A large wolf showed up again, standing proudly in front of the lion with the fearful humans hiding behind the canine. "I was quite upset at that time and decided to use nature itself to punish the others," the smoke shifted to show tendrils of smoke as plants, vines, and trees attacking the lion. "After all of that, I was praised as a Goddess, hence the title they so bestowed upon me."

The humans looked at me shocked as I turned to the brave one, "does that answer your question?"

Brave looked at me shocked and nodded his head before shouting, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am," causing me to pout.

"Do I really look that old," a few men sweatdropped as the Naval Captain stood slowly causing me to look at him.

"Do you know a way off this island, Ms. Sonje," my ears pulled back some as my tail stilled.

I snorted before looking at the Cub and back at the bluenette, "it is just Sonje, but of course I do," I hummed as my ears flicked forward again before giving the Captain a mischievous look. "However, why should I help trespassing humans?" He glowered at me as I flicked my tail at his face causing him to sputter and glare. "I suppose I can help you... on a few conditions."

"Conditions!" The one who shot me shouted as he marched toward me, "like hell we'l-" I lifted him off the ground by his throat with my other hand holding Cub back by the scruff of her clothes.

" **Silence** , **whelp** ," my face shifted to having a wolf snout and fangs as my fingernails turned into claws. " **I could easily have killed all of you without any of you, however, I decided that maybe I would help. Now, I think I might just feed your entrails to the wild dogs here** ," never before had I disliked a human so much as he released in front of us causing his pants to darken. " **Pathetic** ," I growled as I tossed him far away from me with a huff as I relaxed and slowly returned to human form.

The Captain then approached me cautiously and asked, "what... Conditions do you have?"

I smirked gleefully causing many of the other humans to shiver in fear as I pulled Cub in front of me and smiled, "take us both with you, of course!"


End file.
